1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for estimating a position of a part of an object in an image.
2. Related Art
Currently, there is a need for technology for estimating a pose of a body by using a depth camera that generates information about a target object in a three-dimensional (3D) space to obtain a life-like user interface (UI). A pose of a body may be estimated in real time by using computer vision technology and a depth camera. The pose of a body may consist of positions of body parts such as a head, a neck, a hand, an elbow, or a foot, and the estimation of the pose of a body may be used to control a UI or a game.
Technologies for estimating the position of a part of a body are used to estimate positions of each parts of a human body in an image captured by a depth camera.
However, a lot of calculation time is needed to classify a part of a body, and it may be difficult to adjust a time for classifying a particular part of a body.